UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)
A ship worthy of it's name. The UNSC SuperHuman is a thing of legend. It once went head-on with a well-armed Jiralhanae Assault Carrier and lived to tell the tale. The UNSC SuperHuman is a Halcyon-class Cruiser. After the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, it was seen that Halcyon Cruisers were still great in a battle. The Pillar of Autumn fought alone in the Fall of Reach and in the Battle of Installation 04 where it was destroyed but given victory. The UNSC decided to create more Halcyon Cruisers. The SuperHuman has become one of the well-known ships in the UNSC Fleet. The SuperHuman had participated in the presumed Last Battle of the Covenant (Fall of Doisac), Battle of Omega VII, and during the Battle of Installation 01. Crew The UNSC-H SuperHuman was originally assigned to Captain Rice but due to his actions and complications with Vice Admiral Crum, the SuperHuman was reassigned to Commander Jackson Peterson. The SuperHuman normally has a crew of a thousand battle-ready marines and a couple of Spartan-IVs here and there. When this Halcyon Cruiser is in need of refit, the starship will be flooded with engineer workers and mechanics. The Artificial Intelligence of the SuperHuman is an AI known as Karen. Karen was assigned to the cruiser in May of 2553. After the unexpected Battle of Omega VII, Karen was immediately pulled away from her original job as an ONI translator and reassigned to the SuperHuman. Karen helped fight the Battle of Installation 01 and New Eden. Shortly after the victory at New Eden, Karen went mad with knowledge. She has been earlier noted as very irritable but this was overlooked. Following anger was jealousy; Karen grew jealous of her Human "masters" and that was when she became a threat to the crew. Another AI was sent in to purge Karen from the system. After Commander Peterson's experience with this AI, he requested that he'd continue service away from any AI until he can forget about Karen. History Origin After the destruction of the great Pillar of Autumn, the UNSC had wanted to recreate more Halcyon cruiser. It was known that the Halcyon Cruiser could, with some maintainance, stand up to even a Covenant Supercruiser as it had in the past. ONI wanted planned OPERATION: Halcyon. The original plan was to make around fifteen Halcyon-class Cruisers that would be able to stand up to a fleet of Covenant warships. Due to the insane cost at building and maintaining such warships, the Operation was limited to three Halcyon Cruisers. Those three Cruisers were the UNSC-H Vigilance, Nebula, ''and ''SuperHuman. This wasn't a disappointment to Fleet Admiral Crum who had proposed the idea. She had the Nebula ''and ''Vigilance act as transports of Forerunner technology to and from Oasis. The UNSC-H SuperHuman was to be placed in the battlefield and it would later serve as the commanding warship of the fleet that saved Omega VII. All three warships were constucted at the colony, Frontier. In 2556, reflecting on the success of the SuperHuman, the UNSC would further the Operation and create the remaining Halcyon Cruisers at Frontier. Battle of Omega VII There is not much to know about how the SuperHuman played a role in the battle. Just like the other starships in the fleet to save Omega VII, the UNSC SuperHuman was the most successful in destroying the Jiralhanae enemy forces. This battle was a ground game and thanks to the UNSC marines and Spartan-IVs, the UNSC got the location of another Halo Installation. Installation 01 The Battle of Installation 01 was probably the most important victory for the UNSC. Installation 01 proved to have Forerunner assets that could change Humanity. The UNSC collected a battlegroup or warships and headed to Installation 01. The battlegroup was called Battlegroup Whiskey and it was under Rear Admiral Julius Cabello's command. The UNSC wasn't the first to get to Halo. Cabello had slowly approached the Jiralhanae in formation. And then they went at it. The Jiralhanae had put up a good fight. They were still more advanced in technology but the UNSC had tactic. The SuperHuman was one of the more lasting warships at it had a great defense. As the battle went on, the SuperHuman needed more armament as they were running out. A smaller Corvette had been there to resupply Battlegroup Whiskey with ammo. Later on during the battle, a small Task force of Sangheili warships had entered the system. Karen, the warship's AI, was taken aback at the discovery. The Sangheili were ignoring the fight and headed straight to Halo. Peterson wanted to beat them to the punch so he slipped in closer to the ring. What they had found on the ring scared them. As the exited Slipspace, Karen took the SuperHuman in closer to the ring's surface. As they reached a certain distance, they had passed through an energy field that was blocking all Communications. Karen could actually see and feel the energy field as they passed. It was amazing. As they got closer; there were definite signs of a Flood outbreak. Things had gotten bad enough to where the [[UNSC Forever (Jokester123)|UNSC Forever '']]was down on the surface and probably infected with Flood forms. Commander Peterson had the sent down half of the dropships he had in his possession and sent down search parties. Meanwhile, the Sangheili were busy glassing the Halo ring. It was a shock that the Sangheili of all people were ''glassing a Halo ring. Karen made extensive notes on the matter. Shortly after the glassing, powerful balls of light were shot up from Halo's surface. They were aimed first at the Sangheili. The balls of blue light had nearly incinerated the Sangheili warships. Then, they were aimed at the UNSC and Jiralhanae. The Jiralhanae had suffered terrible losses and were forced to flee. The UNSC had also suffered major losses leaving a few starships that escaped intact. The UNSC SuperHuman had managed to take cover behind the orbiting moon. Thats when they warned Rear Admiral Cabello of the Flood. After a while, the energy field was lifted and the Communications were back up. There were very few survivors left on Beta Halo. Some of the survivors were Jace-472, Alec-453, Jasper-485, Israel-481, General Wagonfear, Dr. Halsey, and an ODST. When they were all picked up, the [[UNSC Everlasting (Jokester123)|UNSC Everlasting]], ''the flagship, had deployed a NOVA Bomb onto Installation 01. Once they got to a safe distance, the bomb was activated and all of Halo was obliterated, leaving nothing but 3 inch pebbles in its wake. The few remaining starships returned to Frontier. Fall of Doisac (To Be Announced) After the Human-Covenant War, the Jiralhanae, lead by the last San 'Shyuum, still continue to fight a battle they cannot win. At first, the Sangheili were at a war with the brutes but, they started to focus their attension on the remaining Human colonies. The Battle of Omega VII was where it all started and from then on, the Jiralhanae became an annoyance. Admirality had put the Jiralhanae issues aside due to all the Forerunner installations founded over the last five years. Now, word got out about Odyssues XII, a colony world where the UNSC gets most of its food supplies. The Jiralhanae had desroyed Odysseus XII into pieces. This caused the military leaders of the UNSC to get enraged and now they plan with the Sangheili to take down the Jiralhanae once and for all. The last effort is to, in turn, destroy the Jiralhanae homeworld Doisac. A fleet of UNSC starships including the UNSC-H ''SuperHuman, [[UNSC-H Nebula (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Nebula]], and [[UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Vigilance]]. The fleet gathers at Luna and from their they take off to Doisac. The UNSC SuperHuman manages to exit slipspace somewhere off of the system away from the fleet. As they wait for their slipspace drive to charge up, a Jiralhanae warship exits slipspace a couple of miles away from the SuperHuman. The two ships engage each other in a one sided battle. The UNSC SuperHuman has lost its MAC Gun and now they face destruction. The only way to survive is if they launch their only at the warship: the NOVA Bomb. The NOVA Bomb is the strongest nuke ever built. Capable of destroying a planet whole and any starships orbiting near by. The UNSC launches the nuke and they escape into slipspace. The explosion could be seen at the surface of Doisac. The SuperHuman rejoins the battle but even after all that time, the Sangheili have not come, they are late. After the space battle seems almost lost, the Sangheili do eventually join and they divide and conqure the enemy. The Spartan-IVs inside High Sanctuary, a massive oval-shaped space station, manage to collect the Prophet of Repentance and make their. Just after, the Sangheili destroy ''High Sanctuary ''thinking they killed the last San 'Shyuum, the Prophet of Repentance. The UNSC wins the battle and a hand full of the fleet return to Luna (Earth's moon) along with the San 'Shyuum. Category:Ships Category:Post War Saga